Love Story
by Rojz
Summary: What happens when two different worlds meet?Can love cherish?
1. Chapter 1

Tears made their tracks noiselessly down my face and I did not wipe them off. After all, this was the start. More tears would follow and I would have no strength left to wipe them. For the first time in my life, I felt sacred. Not scared for me, the daughter of General Charlie M. The head and chief of the T.S. Spy only organization of spies around the whole world that stood up for the right and fought against the wrong.

From the start, I never had a normal life. I was under protection 24/7.I was my convenience, a whole theme park had been constructed in our mansion boundary. I had never associated myself much with "the outsiders". My best friend Renee was my number one bodyguard. There was no photograph of mine in which at least two body guards weren't standing alert. Some may consider me lucky but I hated this life. I wanted to be…normal. Like the other girls. To hang out with normal people and go out to places. To stay alone when I wanted. To experience danger, adrenaline.

No such luck yet.

I turned my head around to catch a last glimpse of my home. Of my mom Rosalie, standing tear faced with one hand raised in goodbye. I gave her a watery smile which she didn't return instantly. I felt overprotective of her. What would she do, when I wasn't there to give her company? She hadn't met dad for nine years and I was all she had. All she really needed. I was scared, but not for me. That was a good thing, my mom always said. A good habit. Caring for others first. But I hated this habit right now.

I hated the world, and especially the E.C: Enemy Clan. I had only learned about the reason of my departure this morning. After persuading mom about a zillion times, she finally told me. The E.C, the biggest enemy and threat to the T.S.O had asked for the blueprints of the new secret headquarters to be handed over. Obviously, they had refused. They then had threatened to have me kidnapped for an exchange. I was now being moved from my home to the T.S.O.E.C: The Spy Organizations Educational , the children of the spy families were admitted for learning spy duties and for protection in case of threats. Three bullet proof cares drove behind my jeep. Three were in front a four were on the sides. My own car had a special communication system and four bodyguards.

I was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached the T.S.O.E.C around noon on the third day. It was a cold, windy day. The security was tight. We had passed thirty five security check posts and were now paused in front of the thirty sixth. The route to the place was confusing. It was blinding, turning and like a maze. A klutz like me would never find the way back.

The car paused in front of the main building that was a sky scraper. At once seven escorts came forward. I was hoisted out of the car and into the building. All around me I could see tall sky scrapers. The building from inside was as tidy as a pin. The area seemed…polished. I was taken into a long room with blazing white walls that made my eyes water. The escorts left me at the door. I got no further chance to take in the surroundings for at that moment; Renee walked in. I gave a cry of joy and jumped into her arms. She was heaven. In the middle of hell. My day passed great.

It was the day of Renée's departure. I was tear eyed. She was…well, not crying as she was tough but her eyes retained the misery. I hadn't been able to move out of the "white" building as I called it for three consecutive days. "They" had given me a room with protection in the very heart of the building. I was to join school the next week. The polished area didn't help my balance much so naturally, I fell many times. My hands held scrapes and knees were carved by shallow cuts that looked babyish when I wore frocks.

Renee was supposed to move out now that I had been granted protection. She was supposed to go back and serve at the mansion. And I had a new undercover spy for protection that I didn't know about yet. This place in nowhere was going to drive me crazy .Before she left, I made her promise to return someday.

Will that day come?


	3. Chapter 3

I was tuned to the life around me. The quiet and the lurking guards, the ever present security cameras, and the presence of no activity. I was wishing the E.C had taken me. And then life took on a new turn. I was moved and plans changed.

What happened? The E.C attacked the southern base of the T.S.O. Emergency was claimed all round and the spies from here were shifted to the other base. As cover for me was lessening, I was to be moved in with my agent spy nearer to the school…posing as another student.

"No way" I yelled indignantly at my Renee.

"Madam, you have to. Master Charlie has ordered it specifically. You are prohibited to take any of these belongings. You will be granted new ones after reaching". He said calmly though there was a hint of fear of my tantrums.

"I'm not taking EVERYTHING"I argued. "Just the address book". For my pen pal. How could I live without him? He was the only friend that I had had since father had gone away. I had poured my heart out to this unknown stranger and he understood me completely. We were best friends. Although I never got to know his name or origin as he had told me he couldn't, I knew him a lot. And how could I stop this link?

"No, where I go, he goes" I said. And then bit my lip. Oops.

"A he? Who is this "he"? Renee's eyes narrowed. "Surely you, the daughter of the chief of spies are able to distinguish right from wrong. Pouring your heart out to an unknown stranger isn't good. You are too vulnerable". She finished with smugness.

"Please". I whispered, losing. "Please, he's all I have left. I won't tell anyone"

Her eyes became sad. "It's for your own safety; I have to act on master's orders".

However, I emerged as the winner as he agreed reluctantly to post a last letter once she left this place. My puppy dog face had worked. And then she left too. By now I have been describing my life as a diary. It's because the events are not important. Well, they seemed important, but then someone and some things turned up that changed my outlook on all things.

The some one very special.


	4. Chapter 4

I was tuned in to the life around me. At least, this was what I was making myself think, just to live by the days. I still hadn't received a personal spy and Renée had left. Her departure left a hole in my heart. I missed her so much. I had just managed to send one letter to my pen friend telling all about my problems. It went really short.

_Dear friend._

_It's been so nice knowing you. You have helped me go through with life. However life has changed abruptly for me and the consequences don't allow me to have the permanent contact I had had with you. Ill miss you. You are the best friend I have ever had. Ill try to write soon. Until then, don't reply as it won't reach me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

This was due to Renée who had promised to send my letter off after leaving this place. Sending more meant spilling my hearts secrets to everyone here due to the tight security. So I was alone but I waited. And then the day came.

I was to receive a new spy for protection. After so many days, I felt a rush of fear and excitement. What if she was my age, like Renee, and we could be friends? Or what if she was like the other spies around here? Excitement and fear both gripped me. And then my life was changed. The new spy walked in and my heart gave an ultimate thud. It felt as if I was going to faint. I wanted to.

The first shock: It wasn't a she but a he.

The second shock: He was: beautiful, perfect, unimaginable, angelic and cute and everything all in one shot.

The third shock: I fell for him. I have never had any crush at first sight but I was falling for him

The fourth shock: he was the guy that fitted my needs perfectly, or I was soon to find out.

Staying here might not be so boring after all.


	5. Chapter 5

He was a perfect gentleman.

I was at the roof of the building, basking in the sunlight. My ivory skin needed as much vitamin D as possible. Two bodyguards stood behind me. I wanted to lie down but I knew I'd look weird so I just stood at the edge, gripping the bars. That's when I noticed a black car draw up. It stopped and a driver stepped out. He reached to the other side and opened the door for the visitor. He or she stepped out and, crossing the trimmed and polished green lawns, entered the white building. At once the door behind me opened and my room maid Leah stepped out. She looked all hustled and she was…..blushing?

"Mistress, you better come quickly" she said, all out of breath.

"Why?" it felt weird. Why was I being summoned? And besides, I was having a better time here.

"The...your spy for personal protection is here" she replied breathlessly. she looked weird when she said that.  
Excitement engulfed me as to who the spy would be. I followed her to the elevator at the end of the roof and hopped in. Harry and another bodyguard whose name I didn't know followed me.

"Okay Bella. This spy will decide whether your stay here will be pleasant or no" I whispered to myself. Leah looked at me, probably hearing. she looked confused and…..jealous?

At last the elevator stopped at the first floor. I was excited but I wasn't going to show it. I acted cool.

"Okay, so where is she?" I turned to Leah.

"She? Mistress, you are confused. He's a guy alright" She told me, with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

At that moment, the receptionist called out loud. "Mister Edward Cullen, spy from Artillery North, number 284, has arrived. Kindly, the associated workers assemble to help him know his whereabouts. He is in room seven."

Aaaahhhh. A guy. I didn't have much of an experience with guys. I had never affiliated with any outsider and my only guy friend had been Jacob black, a family friend, back at home. I was going to get nothing from this hell place. Harry alerted me from my reverie.

"Mistress, you should probably go and get to know your personal spy" he said. "Do you want me to show you the way?"

"Uh...sure"I murmured, I had lost my excitement. He started to walk and I followed him to the almost end of the balcony towards room three. He left me at the door. Feeling nervous and making up conversations in my mind, I walked in.

No one. The room was empty. It was a very light and open room. The southern window brought in light that charmed the whole milk colored furniture, making the room floaty.

Charming. But I wanted to meet Edward. My new spy. I decided to wait. There was a bed at the corner. I decided to sit there.

That was when I fell. I was obviously not looking where I was going and coupled with the fact that I am a klutz, I fell headfirst. I just had time to close my eyes and was waiting for the pain when I stopped.

Someone grabbed me.

Light but strong hands were wound around my waist, making falling impossible. I looked up to thank my helper.

And then my breath stuck in my throat.

He was….unimaginable. He was beautiful. I couldn't put him into words. He was perfect. His golden hazel eyes looked down at me expectantly. He had light bronze hair. His skin was white, not pale but white. His lips were full and red and his nose was straight and perfect. His long eyelashes looked like heaven on their own and right there and then, I fell for him.

I have never had any crushes thought I always thought what it would be like. And now I was faced with true love. My heart swelled, to twice its size. And I knew the other part was living for him.

I kept looking into his eyes and he got alarmed as time passed.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? I'm so sorry".He spoke with worry.

His voice was so smooth, like velvet. It was better than any music.

He was really alarmed now. He took me into his arms and lay me down on the bed. I got hold of my senses then. I was not to act so stupid or he'll laugh at me. Anyways, he didn't love me. The thought pierced me through.

His hand touched my forehead. The lightest pressure. He was probably scared by the look on my face so I composed myself. it was difficult but I did it know how to suppress my feelings when needed.

"Bella, please. Talk to me" his voice was pained and frightened.

Him saying my name sent jolts of electricity down my body and I woke up. He again put his hand to my forehead and then took my wrist, checking my pulse. I decided I had frightened him enough.

"I'm fine" I sat up and shrugged my head. He was so caring….

"You scared me. You aren't hurt are you? Do you feel dizzy-?

"I'm fine. How do you know my name though?" Wow. The stupidest question to ask.

He smiled. He was so beautiful. His face lit up. "I am your agent, Bella". He casually tossed my hair. My heart spluttered. "I know a lot about you".

I tried to stand up. I loved him but I would control my feeling. Stupid, silly me. I again lost my footing and darted down. For the second time, his hands grabbed my waist and stopped me. He pulled me back towards him and sat me on the bed.

I laughed. I was so stupid. He'll know I was a baby.

His face was anxious. "Bella, please tell me, are you really fine?". His eyes bore down on mine.

"Yeah". I laughed at my own stupidity. I was gaining control, I noted with pleasure. "Klutz, remember? I thought you knew about me?" And then I blushed.

He calmed down, his eyes melted into the honey color and he smiled again. "I didn't know it was so frequent" he laughed. I laughed along.

"Usually it isn't" I said, mostly talking to myself. "It's just that….".My mind is preoccupied. I think about you now. But I wasn't going to say it aloud.

"Where were you?" I asked a different question. "I mean the room was empty when I came."

"Oh, I was…umm…reading a letter from my friend. A very close friend." he laughed at some inside joke. I was sad. A friend? I realized that I had started hoping already. There was a knock on the door.

"Mistress and Sir. Dinner is being served early today as the weather may turn bad. Come to the great hall for the feast in ten minutes". Harry announced.

"What's with the weather?" I asked him.

"There is going to be a severe thunder storm tonight, the chances are." he replied and then left.

Uh-oh. Thunderstorms. Bangs and flashes. My fear. I had a very rational fear for thunderstorms. Though I was overly claustrophobic irrationally and had a fear of needles like mad my fear of thunderstorms was rational. Once when seven, Seth, my friend and I had decided to go to the roof of our mansion during a thunderstorm. Just for fun. The fun turned into danger as the lightning fell to the opposite end of the roof. If the guards hadn't rushed up in time, I could have died due to the sloping roof and fear. Seth had died though. He had hurt his head when he fell. Our trip ended in his untimely death. It was my fault, though. I was older, smarter. I should have stopped him then. Even now, the old memory haunted me badly. At home Renee and mother stayed beside me when there was bad weather. And here…..

"I hear the thunderstorms here are quite bad" Edward said calmly, looking into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something.

I'll think about my fear later. I didn't have to act babyish in front of him any more. I got up and he stood up with me. He must have seen my face though for he took my hand.

"I'm fine." I said and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, surprised.

"My room" I replied.

He smiled. "Your room is here". He said. He went to the end of the room and opened another door. I stepped in. he was right. All my belongings were there.

"But why?" I was confused.

"Personal spy, remember?" he smiled. Okay, this was new.

After changing, we both went down to dinner. It was a new experience. I had been having separate meals all alone but now, due to the weather, electricity supply was being saved up and so all gathered in one big hall. Edward walked by me. He never left my side, like a real agent and I didn't complain.

I couldn't complain.

We had just sat down to dinner when, almost simultaneously, thunder rocked the hall. I lost my appetite and groaned.

Edward, sensing something, took my hands. "You okay?"

"I want to go to my room, if it's okay" I whispered. I was about to lose it. Cry baby.

He knew I couldn't hold on much longer, thus he took my hand and guided me back to our rooms. He had already fitted himself in this place. Perfect, as I said.

He sat me down on his bed and fetched me a glass of water. I didn't like it, being attended to. But he was nice.

"Not a fan of thunder, are we?". He smiled up at me.

"How do you know?" I asked him. I was an open book.

"Lucky guess" he laughed but his eyes said something else.

Another blast rocked the room. I flinched.

"Sh…Bella its okay" He sat down next to me and held my hands. He was warm and comforting.

"I know what you might be thinking…"I said to him, blushing.

"What?" He smiled down at me.

"That I'm a baby". I hung my head.

He laughed a musical sound. "Bella, why would I? If you fear it then there must be a reason behind it. Everyone has fears" He looked into my eyes.

"Do you have any fears?" I blurted out and then regretted it.

"Sure." He smiled. "I have fear of losing others, people close to me. It drives me insane" He said sadly.

I hated him that way. "That's a good fear. Rational" I began but was cut by a loud clash of thunder. I literally jumped.

"Sh…Bella calm down. There's no reason to be scared" He rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me.

"It's just-I'm just-stupid" I finished lamely.

"No you're not and I'm not going to send a petition around for that" he said looking into my eyes. I felt comforted. "Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Well, you left your food so I ordered it to be sent to your room" He said.

"I'm not hungry, I had a snack before but-the foods not even here yet" I said.

He leaned his head to the side. There was a knock on the door and Leah stepped in.

"Your food" she said curtly and left it on the table. Why was she acting so strange?

"Wow. You heard her?" he was amazing.

"She was near" he said modestly.

I yawned. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night…but I wouldn't be able to sleep as well today. A clash of thunder reminded me. I groaned.

"So tell me about your stay here." he was trying to distract me. I jumped on to the offer.

"It's boring here-no activity, no one to hang around, no place to see" I started.

"Haven't you gone to school yet?" He asked me.

"I was waiting for you-my spy, I mean" I said, blushing furiously. He smiled.

"Tell me more about your home". He invited me. I had thought that talking of home would make me sad and homesick, but with Edward, I felt whole. It felt good, to talk. I talked and talked and talked…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone.

I'm so happy you people have read my story if you have. I have always wanted to write about Edward and Bella so here I am. By now, I have been writing real short as I didn't have much time and as I am writing from Bella's point of view and she considers these events as unimportant. So I hope you'll wait until I have more time to scribble down my ideas.

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOX

ROJZ


End file.
